


Twin Skeletons

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Sam is summoned by the vampire mafia king to reveal whom had been killing off the newborn creatures of the night





	Twin Skeletons

_There’s a room in a hotel in New York City_

_That shares our fate and deserves our pity_

_I don’t want to remember it all_

_The promises I made if you just hold on_

Sam fingers the pistol tucked underneath his jacket as he enters the club. Something’s off, something doesn’t fuckin’ feel right to him tonight. He’s been hearing rumpours lately of a shadow that’s been lurking around the city streets as they vacate for the night, leaving only a whisper of whiskey in the air.

To his left behind the counter sits a figure, it’s smile eery and gleaming in the dim light above him. Sam nods in polite gesture to him before he continues on his way. A prickle runs along his neck and he shivers as the temperature in the room drops to unhuman comfort. He ignores the deep glares and noses that stuck up in the air as he strolled through the pub.

He’s other business to attend that doesn’t concern these foul creatures of the night. He’s been summoned by the King himself, a creature whom rarely ever asks for visitors. He’d be a fool to deny the summons, a walking deadman. Once he ceases his strut in front of a thick burgundy curtain, a pale facedd, blue eyed man pokes his head out, eyes gleaming red.

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_And I just need enough of you to dull the pain_

_Just to get me through the night till we’re twins again_

_Till we’re stripped down to our skeletons again_

_Till we’re saints just swimming in our sins again_

_And there’s a jet black crow droning on and on and on_

_Up above our heads droning on and on and on_

“What business do you have with Stark, human?” The baritone of the man sends an icy shiver down Sam’s spine, though he remains cool. “Speak.”

“He’s called for my presence.” Sam releases his grip on the pistol and slowly inches his way into his jacket pocket before pulling out the summons letter. He hands it over to the creature. The blue eyed creature heavily sniffs at the parchement and Sam nearly retches on the floor as the animal starts drooling at the mouth from Sam’s scent.

“Enter.” the creature pushes the curtin further back and gestures for Sam to enter the room; he does, silently. He remained cool as he passed the vampire and felt the thing take a loud whiff of him again.

“Samuel Wilson?” A gentle, yet firm voice sounded in the quiet of the small space. “Glad you could make timely of your appointment. The two shook hands before he was forced to sit down in front of the famous vampire king. “Do you know why I summoned you here, Mr. Wilson?”

_Keep making trouble till you find what you love_

_I need a new partner in crime and you just shrug_

_But there’s a room in a hotel in New York City_

_That shares our fate and deserves our pity_

_I don’t want to remember it all_

“It seems as though you’re afraid.” Sam speaks, his voice level as Tony  pours a white wine into a glass and sets it down in front of him. “How can I help you, sir?”

“What is there for me to be afraid of, Wilson?” Tony’s thin brow arches high in question.

“I was informed that your numbers are dwindling; you fear that your pups are becoming exticnt. I can assure you, Tony, I’m not responsible for it.”

“Do you know the man who should be here instead of you?”

A heartbeat.

Sam knows Tony is listening to his heartrate; he knows he must remain calm or else Tony will lunge at him and rip his throat out for anything but the truth that may spill from Sam’s mouth.

“Peter Quill, sir.”

Tony glances behind Sam and grins devilishly at the creature that had allowed Sma’s entrance into the small space. “James, be a lovely gentleman, would you, and escort this man back to his home?”

Sam was acutely alarmed as the creature named James walked over to him with lightning speed before grabbign his bicep in a vice grip and escorting him out of the space.

———

Quill smirks with triumph as he recieves the summons three days after Sam had met with Tony. He knows he’s been caught, yet, he doesn’t care. He knows he’s on a tight rope with this summons. He knows Wilson blabbered on, ad, oh, that fucker owes him his life. Quill tucks the summons into his pants pocket and steps out of the car he’d been sat in for the last hour, scanning over the summons several times, each time feeling more giddy than the last.

He struts into the building, ignoring the scent of blood and cigars in the air as he dodges out of the way as arms reached out to him. He steps up to the curtain, knowing that James Barnes could sniff his presence. A moment later, a hand beckons him insdie the room and he’s greeted by Anthony and James Barnes, a gruesome corpse sprawled out on the table in front of them.

Tony casually leans back in his seat and wipes a napkin carefully across his lips as Barnes returns to his place by the curtain. Curiously, Peter follws him with his eyes and notcieds that it had been STeve Rogers that had granted him entrance, scowl ever present on his plush lips.

“Peter, please, take a seat.”

_The promises are made if you just hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_A birth and a death on the same day_

_And, honey, I only appear so I can fade away_

_I wanna throw my hands in the air and scream_

“It’s safe to assume that I won’t die tonight, then?” Peter’s mouth forms into a disgusted grimace as he sits down on the cushioned seat.

“Who said anything about murder?” Tony smirked.

“Oh, come now, Stark.” Peter  refrains from the eye roll that begged to happen. “You didn’t send me a summons just to invite me for a tea party; everyone knows you’re a devilish man with a heavy bloodthirst.”

“You speak the truth.”

“James, Steve, take your leave, will you?” Tony orders, never tearing his gaze away from the sandy haired man seated in front of him with a challenging griamce spread across his face. “If you hear anything, do not come back.”

“Yes sir.” the creatures spoke in unison before exiting through the curtain.

_And I can just die laughing on your spiral of shame_

_And there’s a jet black crow droning on and on and on_

_Up above our heads droning on and on and on_

_Hit it, never quit it, I have been through the wreck_

_But I can string enough to show my face in the light again_

Tony never tears his gaze away from the human in front of him as he reaches over to the table and strokes a finger across the bleeding throat of the corpse in front of him. He doses his finger in blood before bringing the diguts to his mouth and sucking them clean. Peter wants to vomit at the interaction, yet he holds still.

“I wodner, Quill, how your blood tastes underneath that thick skin of yours that you pretend to hold so dear to yourself. “Though you try, I can smell the fear radiating from your pores, no matter how hard you try to hide behind that fake ‘tough guy’ act.”

“I’ll kill you just as I’ve killed your pathetic newlings.”

“Those were my children and you will pay for your actions.”

“Then do it, you foul beast.” He taunted. Before he could utter anothe breathy insult, Tony lunged at him, pinnign his hands to his sides as Tiny licked a long strip from his collar bone to the shell of his ear.

“Tasty, tasty, beautiful fear.” Tony whispered as he straddled Peter’s lap and sunk his teeth into Peter’s neck without warning. Peter struggled to move, yet his attempts became weaker with every ounce of blood that had been drained from his body.

Once Peter had completely ceased movement, Tony released him and stood up, wiping the excess blood from his mouth and fangs before calling for Steve and James once more. “Clean these bodies up, will you?”

_There’s a room in a hotel in New York City_

_That shares our fate and deserves our pity_

_I don’t want to remember it all_

_The promises are made if you just hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,_


End file.
